


Don’t Knock It Till You’ve Tried It

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goro-chan… have you ever eaten grass?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Knock It Till You’ve Tried It

**Author's Note:**

> “Oishii yo” = “It’s tasty, you know.” “Tanoshii yo” = “It’s fun, you know.”

“Goro-chan… have you ever eaten grass?”  
Goro stared. “Why?”  
“Oishii yo.” Shingo popped some in his mouth and chewed happily.  
“What are you, a cow??”  
“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it.” Shingo put his hands behind his head and lay back to watch the clouds drifting by.  
Goro frowned, tore off a bit of grass, and uncertainly tasted it. Huh… Shingo was right.  
Goro smiled and leaned over Shingo, an idea occurring. “Shingo… have you ever kissed a guy?”  
Shingo stared. “Why?”  
“Tanoshii yo.”  
“What are you, gay?”  
“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.” And Goro kissed him.


End file.
